Hanna Malfoy
by Sweet Lily
Summary: My first fic. It's about Draco Malfoy's little sister Hanna and when she goes to Hogwarts. Be nice if you review because this is my first story! PG but the rating might change and so might the genre.


A/N: This is my very first story! Please review! I hope everyone likes it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters or anything like that, just Hanna and her friends that you don't recognize, and also I own Professor Lydia Riggs. Most of them come later.  
  
~Chapter 1~   
~The Owl~  
  
It was a warm, sunny day at Malfoy Manor. The sky was a clear, bright blue; the grass outside, a lush green. Hanna looked out the window anxiously. /Still/ no sign of an owl. /When will it come?!/ she screamed inside her brain. A bird flew past, but it wasn't remotely the size or colour of an owl.  
  
"Hanna, that stupid owl's not gonna come anytime soon. Plus, I don't think you're quite up to Hogwarts' standards." her brother drawled, walking into her room.  
  
"Get out of my room, Draco." Hanna said calmly, holding up her brother's old wand to hold him off for a while.  
  
Draco laughed. "That old thing? It won't work with you. That thing's almost worse than what Weasley used to have!"  
  
"Draco, I'm warning you… I don't like when you talk behind someone's back!"  
  
"I'm surprised at you, Hanna… if I didn't know better, I'd think you were taking a /Gryffindor's/ side."  
  
/Uh-oh. This could get Father really mad,/ Hanna thought. /I'm only allowed to be in contact with Slytherins, never Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Mudbloods./ Hanna shivered. She hated that word, even if it was said in her house all the time.  
  
"Draco, don't tell Father, please!" she begged.   
  
"First things first: my friends call me Malfoy." Draco scoffed. He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"I'm not going to call you /Malfoy/, 'cause my last name is Malfoy, too! I'm calling you Draco." she narrowed her eyes as well. It was a Malfoy trait.  
  
Draco moved across the room and found her favourite toy, a fuzzy stuffed pig, and held it up by the tail. "Second of all... I don't make deals with anyone who has one of /these/." he held it away as if it had some horrid smell leaking out.  
  
"Leave Peggy Pig alone!" Hanna shouted, poking her wand in Draco's face. "Please, please, please just put it down, and pretend you never heard me say /anything/ nice about a Gryffindor."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes again, as if searching for something. He looked her up and down and made his decision. "It would depend on Father's mood when he comes home." he raised his eyebrows at her and left.  
  
Abruptly, an owl flew in through the window. It had an envelope.  
  
Hanna snatched it, opened it, and read. She already knew it was from Hogwarts and didn't need to read the rest.  
  
"Wahoo! Terrific! Yes!" she hollered, spinning around and jumping about, waving the letter back and forth.  
  
"What? Have you finally been admitted into rehab?" Draco mocked, peeking into her room again.  
  
"I'm going to pretend that those words never passed from your lips to my ears." Hanna said calmly. She closed her door in Draco's face and immediately began jumping and prancing around her room.  
  
***** ~~ {} ~~ *****  
  
Hanna walked through the Great Hall, amazed. She had never seen anything like it. The sky seemed to penetrate the ceiling. Candles hung in midair. Her friend Sherry Williams waved at her from the Slytherin table. A boy with dark hair sat with his red-headed friend and bushy-brown-haired friend. He turned around and grinned at her, shaking his hair out of his eyes, revealing an infamous scar. She grinned back, her blond hair shining in the candlelight. There was a knock coming from somewhere... but where exactly?  
  
Hanna was awoken from her daydream to their house elf, Kylie, tapping at the half-open door. "Dinner is serve-ed." she squeaked, holding the door open for Hanna to go past.  
  
Hanna bounded down the stairs in the most delightful mood. She replayed her fantasy over and over in her mind, sighing contently at the food placed in front of her. Until...  
  
The door banged open and Lucius Malfoy stomped into the dining room. "No talking." he said sharply, sitting down in his usual place. "Where's my food?" he demanded, two of their house elves bumping into each other to get into the kitchen. They scurried back immediately, a large plate in their hands.  
  
Mr. Malfoy took it from them and scarfed it down in minutes. Hanna had immediately forgotten her reverie and took small bites, watching her father stomp into the hallway. She knew where he was going already.  
  
***** ~~ {} ~~ *****  
  
As soon as she was safe in her room, Hanna started on a letter to Sherry Williams, her best and only friend. She had never had very much contact with other wizard kids, because it seemed that the only friends her parents ever invited were the same people: Thomas Williams, who worked in some part of the Ministry of Magic; Ophelia Williams, his wife, who worked at home; Thomas Williams, Jr., their four-year-old son; and Sherry, their daughter, in her second year of Hogwarts this year. They were particularly interesting, especially Sherry. She was definitely her own person.  
  
For one, Sherry always seemed to have a song in her head, and she always sung it at random moments, and a dance as well, if it was fast enough. Second, she liked to change her hair colour. It would be fluorescent pink one day, and back to chocolate brown the very next. Third, she spoke up if she had something to say, and she was brutally honest. Fourth, all this could flip-flop and she would be a shy, innocent little girl for a day, then go back to her crazy self.  
  
Sherry seemed like a nice person, and she was... to her friends, at least. If you didn't know her at all, she was the most evil girl you ever met. She acted this way to her family as well, as they expected her to be Slytherin. Sherry played off Slytherin very well, but when she and Hanna were alone, they were as Gryffindor as they could possibly be. They did have Slytherin roots, of course, and those roots showed up often in their Gryffindor-like conversations sometimes.  
  
Hanna put her feather to parchment and wrote.  
  
Sherry,  
  
What's up?! Hope you're doing okay. I'm great! I got my owl just this afternoon. Next time you see me, I'll be at Hogwarts in Slytherin.  
  
Save me a seat on the Hogwarts Express, will ya? ;)  
  
Hanna  
  
***** ~~ {} ~~ *****  
  
A/N: How was that? Are you intrigued? Let me know in a review! 


End file.
